


El Soldado del Hada Rusa

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: AU. Omegaverse.El mundo es un poco cruel con los Omegas. Eso es algo que Yuri Plisetsky sabe muy bien.El costo por alcanzar sus sueños es alto. Tanto que deberá aprender a vivir bajo el cuidado de un Alfa poco convencional y el futuro Omega de éste.Viajando por el mundo quizá ambos encuentren algo más que buenas competencias. Con Viktor distrayéndose con su recién descubierto amor por el Katsudon, ¿podrá el Hada Rusa dar rienda suelta a su pequeña aventura junto con el Soldado de Kazajistán?...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Soldier of the Russian Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085620) by [PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH)



> Antes de iniciar la historia una pequeña introducción~.
> 
> Hola ♡ Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique una historia donde las notas están a la orden del día LOL. Actualmente quiero creer que intento hacer cosas más serias pero mi alma demanda un poco de fluff sin sentido que de algo de calor a mi corazoncito.
> 
> Siendo que el Otayuri se volvió tan especial para mí por razones incomprensibles decidí empezar un fanfic sobre ellos.
> 
> No quiero hacer una historia demasiado seria, en plan pensar demasiado entre actualización y actualización. No quiero una trama complicada (pero conociéndome, espero algo enredado en algún punto xd). Es simplemente algo relax. Algo para repartir amor por este par a través del mundo.
> 
> Edit. Justo antes de publicar. ¿En qué momento esto se volvió un Omegaverse? ¿Y por qué esto es tan triste pero lindo? Espero no sea confuso, por lo menos... A propósito. Disculpen cualquier error en de nombres y así LOL. Siento que algo va mal en alguno LOL.
> 
> Desde ahorita. Muchas gracias por abrir este libro (? Y espero disfrutes de esta historia conmigo ♡ y me acompañes en esta aventura de escribir un fanfic donde las ideas no nos falten lol. Te lo dedico a ti, que lees esto ^-^

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky observó a su abuelo con una expresión indescifrable. La incomodidad en la habitación era notable, sin embargo, los ojos del menor eran un misterio que Nikolai era incapaz de descifrar. Una mezcla se formaba en los ojos del rubio. Enfado, decepción, tristeza y confusión eran solo apenas una pequeña parte de lo que el abuelo del chico podía observar. Era particularmente consciente de que la noticia dada no era agradable. Él mismo no se sentía del todo conforme, pero era su mejor opción. O mejor dicho, esa era su única opción.

—Yuratchka... —inició con voz serena

Pese a que su abuelo se sentía igual o más inconforme que el propio rubio, su voz no lo demostró.

—Tu me habías dicho que Yakov no podía ser opción...

Al escucharle chasquear la lengua le dedicó una simple mirada de advertencia. Yuri borró su gesto enfadado de inmediato. Le quedaba algo de sentido de supervivencia.

—Yakov es un idiota...

—Yuri...—advierte Nikolai

—Te dije que no era una opción porque él y Lilia siguen dándome órdenes. Se supone que es mi representante. ¡No mi padre!

El anciano intentó no molestarse.

—No puede evitarlo. Ni él ni Lilia. Eres una cría...

—¡No soy un maldito animal!

—¡Yuri!

El menor se sentó de golpe en el asiento y con los ojos bien abiertos observó con sorpresa al mayor. El de cabellos canos le dedicó una mirada apenas arrepentida. Odiaba usar ese tono con él. Mucho más que su cachorro, Nikolai aborrecía la manera en que las cosas tenían que ser. La mirada resentida era prueba suficiente para que entendiera que la situación tampoco le hacía gracia a él.

—No puedo ir contigo. Eso lo sabes bien...—le recuerda

—No quieres venir, esa es la realidad—replica por lo bajo el rubio

Ambos saben que por muy bajo que hable, Nikolai es capaz de escucharlo. La insubordinación del " _Hada Rusa"_ es mundialmente conocida. El mayor ahoga un suspiro mientras pasa una mano por su rostro.

—Soy demasiado viejo para acompañarte... A mi edad no puedo permitirme andar por aquí y por allá.

—Hay buenos doctores...

—Yuratchka... La salud no es mi problema. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente?

El menor desvía la mirada ante el tono tan tranquilo que ha usado. Contrario a esa jodida voz que solo hace mella en su persona por ser parte de su manada, Nikolai le ha cuestionado con verdadero interés y pesar.

La pregunta de siempre. La misma que Yuri no necesita contestar.

—Eres un Omega, Yuratchka... Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Preferiría ser un Beta—es la seca respuesta

—Eso no cambia lo que eres.

—En el hielo eso nunca ha sido importante. Alfa, Beta u Omega... Siempre que estoy en el hielo, nadie está interesado en saberlo...

Nikolai simplemente le observa, finalmente pasa una mano por la cabeza de su pequeño y pronuncia con tranquilidad.

—Los que observan no pueden saberlo, pero los que están cerca pueden olerlo...

Yuri baja la mirada de nuevo, frustrado.

—No puedo acompañarte. Sabes tan bien como yo lo peligroso que sería si llegara a involucrarme de nuevo.

—Era un niño antes. No tenía idea de que podía pasar...

—Yuratchka. Yo fui quien debió tener cuidado. Y te fallé de cualquier manera... Se me prohibió regresar a la pista por esa justa razón.

El menor cerró los ojos ante aquel desagradable recuerdo. No tenía mucho tiempo en el mundo del patinaje. En aquel entonces él ni siquiera comprendía la magnitud de lo que su casta representaba. Su abuelo acudía orgullosamente a cada concurso, y él, felizmente, llenaba de orgullo al último Alfa de su casa al ganar medalla tras medalla. Fue un estúpido accidente. Un Alfa adolescente dio con los primeros indicios de que su competencia número uno era un Omega y el instinto ganó. El chico buscó perdón por meses luego de eso. Hoy día Yuri ni siquiera puede culparlo. Las circunstancias se dieron y el resultado nadie pudo anticiparlo.

Nikolai casi agarró a golpes a un menor de edad que intentó lanzarsele encima a su cachorro. Fue tan simple y complicado como eso puede sonar.

El instinto estaba especialmente arraigado en el anciano por una razón muy simple. Yuri Plisetsky era el último cachorro bajo su cuidado, por su puesto que la edad tenía que ver allí. Cualquier Alfa de su edad a cargo de un Omega sin marca tendría su mismo problema. Cualquier mal movimiento alrededor de Yuri y él simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Pero no podían permitir que eso frenara al rubio de sus sueños.

Yuri fue escogido como representante de Rusia. Pues, como bien dijo, en el hielo nadie necesitaba saberlo. Nadie se interesaba por castas... Fuera de la pista la historia era distinta. Si Nikolai no le dejaba ir tendrían que explicar por qué. Y en el segundo en que el mundo supiera que su patinador favorito no era de la casta que todos esperaban quizá su carrera terminaría para siempre.

—Tienes que ir con él... Dejar que te adopte en su manada...

Yakov, de lejos, habría sido una opción más prudente. Siendo que había sido marcado hace años por la misma Alfa que ahora era su compañera (aunque fuese su ex esposa), no había manera de que fuese capaz de marcar a nadie más. Nikolai no podría admitir fácilmente que también confiaba de manera ciega en él y en ella. Como Alfas, fueron incapaces de formar su propia familia. Por eso adoptar a Yuri fue tan natural. Si Nikolai se los pidiese, ellos ni siquiera dudarían en hacerlo oficial. Pero Yuri tenía razón en lo que decía.

Más que el propio Viktor, Yakov y Lilia eran un par de padres cuyo instinto iba un paso más allá. A su lado, el rubio nunca volvería a tener la misma libertatd. Por eso es que el peli—plateado era su mejor opción.

Por su profesión ambos estaban obligados a convivir juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y siendo que Viktor consideraba a Yuri un niño más su instinto con éste era el mismo que tendría por un hermano más. No era un Alfa convencional tampoco. Y el abuelo consideraba que quizá fuese porque no había marcado o sido marcado de vuelta.

—Ese viejo... —intentó decir el rubio, a lo que el mayor soltó una pequeña risa

No había demasiado humor en su tono, pese a que intentó sonreír de todos modos.

—Ese hombre se ocupará de ti mientras estés fuera, Yuratchka.

Cuando el menor se puso de pie y recorrió los pasos que los separaban solo para abrazarlo, Nikolai le observó con sorpresa.

—Preferiría no irme... Abuelo... Me quiero quedar contigo...

El mayor sintió claramente como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Pese a que deseó con fuerza responder "Bien. No irás " se forzó a cuestionar.

—¿No quieres vivir tu sueño entonces, Yuri?

El rubio le abrazó con más fuerza.

—No si tengo que alejarme de ti...

Nikolai le abrazó igualmente. Besó su coronilla mientras susurraba.

—No puedo vivir por siempre, Yuratchka... Algún día, quizá pronto, no estaré aquí contigo...

—Abuelo...

—Escúchame... Yuri... No puedes no hacerlo. No dejaré que este viejo te impida cumplir tus sueños. Quieres ir. No intentes mentirme.

—Eres mi única familia.

—Y por eso tienes que dejarme, Yuri.

Cuando se apartó para mirarlo, Nikolai no se sorprendió por lo humedecido que notó sus ojos. Ni por la inconformidad que crecía en su pecho. Odiaba hacerlo llorar.

—No es justo... Yo no pedí ser esto.

—Lo sé...

Su pequeño cachorro volvió a ocultarse entre sus brazos, y Nikolai casi pudo observarse a sí mismo diez años atrás. Meses luego de la muerte de su pequeña familia, justo cuando el rubio terminó bajo su manto. En aquel entonces donde comprendió que no tenían a nadie más en esta vida.

_"—Abuelo..."_

Abrazó con fuerza al rubio, reteniendo las ganas de dejar que sus deseos fueran dichos. De pedirle al menos una vez que abandonara todo por permanecer unos años más a su lado.

_"—Te quiero, abuelito"_

El mayor sintió como su corazón era apretujado cuando Yuri dijo en una voz que lo transportó al pasado.

—Te quiero mucho, abuelito...

—Yo te quiero más...—respondió con un hilo de voz.

Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Y una de ellas era el amor que Nikolai Plisetsky tenía por su amado niño.

Eso era algo que jamás iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

 

 

Victor y Yuri tienen ya algunas semanas conviviendo juntos en un mismo sitio. En este tiempo, muchas cosas han sucedido. Han viajado a dos competencias distintas en menos de 3 meses y durante esta temporada, el momento que el menor estaba temiendo finalmente les da alcance cuando faltan pocos días para librarse de otra pequeña presentación que les será útil para ganar algo más de patrocinadores para el próximo torneo mundial— no que los necesiten realmente, pero su entrenador tiene razón al decir que utilizar al dúo estelar de su academia para financiar las prácticas del resto de los patinadores es un buen movimiento—. 

Por supuesto, como podría esperarse de ambos, tanto Alfa como Omega se han preparado para ese momento tan natural, sin embargo, ni siquiera todos esos días que usaron para pensar fríamente en ello son suficientes para que Yuri pueda anticipar el día exacto de este hecho.

Se encontraban alojados en uno de los hoteles de un país del este de Asia cuando Victor percibió un cambio sutil en su aroma. Regresaban recién de los entrenamientos. mismos que Yakov les había impuesto antes de obligarles a descansar las horas que restaban, cuando el Alfa se dio cuenta de qué demonios pasaba. 

Lo habían considerado, por supuesto. El que el ciclo se alborotara.

Cuando un Alfa marca a cualquier otra casta con el propósito de unirlo a su manada, los ciclos de apareamiento se vuelven un tanto inestables. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo que la tecnología y la ciencia han avanzado bastante, para este punto las fiebres serían por lo menos tratables, pero en casos como los suyos todos tienen a ser más bien _descuidados_. 

" _No son casos redituables_ " recuerda que Yakov le advirtió semanas atrás, cuando todo el asunto de _adoptar_ a Yuri se volvió más bien una realidad _"Las farmacéuticas no están interesadas en este tipo de unión porque no hay suficientes ganancias... No es muy diferente de lo que ocurre con muchas enfermedades. Es asqueroso, y por supuesto que no pretendo generalizar, pero, Victor, debes entender que no será sencillo para él..."_

El Alfa de menor edad nunca ha menospreciado el evento que supone el celo en todos y cada uno de los Omegas del mundo. No ha pensado ni una vez que es sencillo ni mucho menos ha dicho algo similar a " _No es la gran cosa"_. De lejos es quien muestra más respeto entre otros de su casta, y, aunque se mantenía informado a su manera, el inesperado momento le toma con la guardia baja.

No es la primera —y ciertamente no será la última— vez en la que Nikiforov ha sentido el aroma que Yuri despide en esos tiempos previos al celo. Como en contadas ocasiones, se llena de su efluvio por la mera curiosidad que le provoca ese toque apenas dulce que envuelve al rubio. No le atrae en lo absoluto. Victor nunca se ha sentido atraído por Yuri de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven, y mucho menos ahora que forma parte de su inexistente camada.

_"Pero hay algo distinto también"_ opina el peli-plateado mientras suben por el elevador hasta la habitación que les corresponde compartir.

Cuando se acerca hasta el rubio, casi sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, su nariz pronto busca el punto por donde su olor se desprende con mayor intensidad. 

Solamente el sonido de la música de ambiente —horrible e incómoda como solo puede serlo en un sitio como ése— llena la estancia cuando el Alfa llega hasta el cuello del menor. Su nariz recorre el níveo sitio y suelta un bajo suspiro al distinguir apenas un toque de su propio aroma desprendiéndose del incómodo chico.

—Viejo...—se queja, y el nombrado se aparta solo segundos después

—Hueles distinto...—comenta

Plisetsky hace apenas una mueca, a la vez que rodea su cuerpo tembloroso con ambos brazos. Refunfuña algo más cuando las puertas se abren, caminando con dirección a la habitación 207 con el otro pisándole los talones.

El Hada Rusa sabe que Victor no está haciéndolo con el propósito de incomodarle. Por la manera en que el amenazante aroma empieza a inundar la estancia comprende que la razón va por una ruta distinta... Victor está intentando protegerle.

—¿Tienes inhibidores, Yuri?—cuestiona el Alfa cuando están delante de la puerta.

El rubio está colocando la llave magnética en el sitio correspondiente cuando responde, casi sin gracia.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso...

Nikiforov sigue siendo un tanto neófito en aquellas cuestiones. Lo único que el menor agradece es no tener que lidiar con este tipo de situación delante de su abuelo. Solo una vez se vio en esa penosa situación donde nada logró contenerlo... Ni siquiera su primer celo fue tan desagradable como aquella situación. Nikolai había sido especialmente cuidadoso con instruirse a sí mismo y a su cachorro con respecto a ello.

Esta sería su segunda vez en que Yuri fuera de juego. Totalmente.

Cuando la fiebre alcanzaba ese punto dulce, ni siquiera una inyección de la dosis más concentrada podría ayudarle.

—¿Necesitas que traiga algo en especial entonces? No sé si prefieras estar solo o no, pero imagino que no quieres verme justo ahora... O a nadie, en general—continúa el mayor, y sonríe apenas ante lo último.

La puerta se abre con un pequeño " _Click_ ", y Yuri se queda quieto cuando termina de escucharlo. Repasa la lista mental que se ha formado ni bien su cuerpo ha comenzado a calentarse. Se dio cuenta cuando abandonaban las instalaciones. Y aquellas compras las consideró desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de su casa. Ser atrapado por esa maldita necesitad era posible, así que se dedicó a buscar opciones. 

Yuri nunca deseó que tuviese un percance, pero si se daba el caso, había decidido tomar ese tipo de precauciones.

" _Lejos del abuelo... Es incluso lógico_ " se había tratado de convencer.

Nikiforov pensó en aquello brevemente también. 

Estando fuera del campo de visión de Nikolai, Yuri podía decidir pasar esos días encerrado en algún nido que le ayudaría a formar —si es que el rubio decidía darle la oportunidad de hacerlo—, y podría desintoxicarse un poco a la vez que experimentaba esos momentos con total consciencia.

Cuando el Alfa aceptó cuidar al menor, fue especialmente consciente de que, por momentos, no tendría manera de permanecer con él. Por mucho que su instinto le demandara quedarse a su lado.

Ambos sabían plenamente que existía un límite entre ambos. Uno que nunca cruzarían a consciencia... Pero, ¿y si llegaba a suceder algo? ¿Y si a Victor realmente terminaba afectándole ese particular llamado? ¿Qué pasaría si Yuri es quien decidía pedirlo expresamente? ¿Nikiforov sería capaz de ser responsable entonces?

Ha tenido que preguntar justo porque tiene una idea clara de lo que su interior pide.

No. Victor no tiene intereses de satisfacerlo de la manera en que una pareja haría... No desea marcarlo como suyo en un sentido romántico, y mucho menos en un ámbito meramente sexual. No desea nada en esos rumbros... Pero desea ayudarlo.

Probablemente fuese el hecho de que el abuelo de Yuri estaba familiarizado con este sentir, de un modo u otro, el que fue capaz de soltarlo " _fácilmente_ ".

El cuerpo del Omega continúa temblando de manera apenas perceptible para el ojo humano pero, para el Alfa, es demasiado notable. Ha tardado en abrir la puerta por esa justa razón. Sus movimientos han dejado de ser precisos, y su mente está en otro sitio.

Si hubiesen tardado unos minutos más en la pista, seguro habrían salido en una peor situación.

—Hazlo de nuevo...—pide finalmente Plisetsky, sorprendiendo al mayor, y sacándolo de esta manera de una gran ola de ideas varias

—¿El qué?—cuestiona extrañado Victor, un poco confundido.

Yuri entonces usa su mano libre para apartar el cabello de su nuca, exponiendo la zona de su cuerpo que más malestar le causa a su casta en esos momentos. El área donde el instinto demanda atención más que cualquier otro rincón de su cuerpo.

La evolución fue una maldita perra en ese aspecto. Haciéndolos propensos a necesitar con urgencia un alivio que solo sería alcanzado al ser mordidos por una pareja. Creó en los Omegas el jodido deseo de ser llenados por completo solo porque sus células demandaban tener cachorros que, en muchas ocasiones, no estaban preparados para cuidar.

Quizá el mundo fuese un sitio cruel para los Omegas. Pero Yuri sabía que existía algo mucho peor que la propia discriminación por la cual pasaban día con día. Había algo peor que necesitar con tanto ahínco el sexo, o la demandante sensación de quedar de encargo no importando su edad o sus sueños. Y eso era, sin duda, la necesidad asfixiante de unirse a alguien más. 

Nada dolía más durante el celo de un Omega que no tener a nadie con quien estar.

—Hazlo de nuevo...—repite Plisetsky casi en un susurro, sintiendo que sus ojos escocen ligeramente.

Nikiforov se toma unos segundos antes de asentir. Con cierta indecisión usa sus propias manos para apartar los mechones de la zona que continúa desprendiendo el más delicioso aroma posible, atrayendo a cualquiera que estuviese a menos de un kilómetro de él. Muy lentamente, de manera casi fantasmal, se mueve en su dirección. 

Para el rubio es frustrante, doloroso incluso. La corriente de alivio que abrazó a Yuri en el momento en que Victor deslizó su nariz por su cuello desnudo minutos atrás era una sensación que no había sentido nunca. 

Antes, durante esa lamentable ocasión donde pudo sentirlo todo, nada logró calmarlo. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan frustrado. Y ahora estaba condenado a experimentar esa misma frustración... O eso pensaba, hasta que el otro tocó su cuello.

En ese momento la sorpresa provocó incomodidad, y su voz delató lo inesperado que resultó para ambos. 

El Alfa siente como el rubio tiembla bajo su frío tacto, y se guía nuevamente por ese instinto que, minutos atrás, le llevara directo a ese sitio. Victor tenía un poco de miedo, hasta que sintió que Yuri emitió algo parecido a un sonido lleno de alivio. Solo hasta que lo notó relajarse notablemente, comprendió que debía dejarlo ser.

_"Adoptar un cachorro como tuyo, es más trabajo de lo que parece..._ " recuerda que Nikolai advirtió _"Habrá momentos en que tu instinto te guiará, así no debes temerle... Si existe un Dios... Solo hizo algo bueno por ellos..."_

Plisetsky movió ligeramente su cuello, exponiendo todavía más terreno, y la caricia del Alfa avanzó por el nuevo tramo dado, provocando que el menor soltase un gemido satisfecho.

La escena le recordó vagamente a aquellos documentales donde los padres cuidan de sus crías a través de mimos vagos, y aquella imagen mental provocó una sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

_"Lo único que los hace distintos es su alma, no su cuerpo... Ellos pueden amar de un modo honesto a cualquiera que llegue hasta su corazón. Si no fuera por los Omegas... Alfas y Betas... No conoceríamos lo que es el amor realmente"._

Yuri emitió un quejido lastimero cuando el peli-plateado se apartó de él, y le miró por sobre el hombro con el reproche implícito en su mirada color jade.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—se quejó, ingresando finalmente al cuarto, dando media vuelta solo para observar al más alto con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un tanto adictivo, Yuri...—admite el mayor con sinceridad, sus ojos demostrando la honestidad de su voz— Si entro ahora, no querré dejarte solo nunca...

—¿Y qué? Estoy atado a ti de cualquier manera... Sé útil...

Nikiforov tuvo una expresión más bien seria cuando respondió fríamente.

—No te dejaré solo... Ergo. Mañana no podré competir... ¿Qué explicación dará entonces Yakov, si ninguno llega a la pista?

El rubio frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la irritación iba disipándose cuando el calor regresaba. 

" _Maldita sea mi suerte"_ pensó al darse cuenta que necesitaría al otro por más tiempo del que había estado estimando. " _¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Un gotero o alguna mierda?_ "

El Omega no estaba equivocado totalmente con esta conclusión.

El alivio que un padre puede provocar en su cachorro funciona a modo de suero, dosis mínimas e ininterrumpidas generan mejores efectos. Mientras que mimos intercalados no dan los mismos resultados.

Asumiendo las consecuencias que el otro no pronuncia, Yuri toma la chaqueta del más alto solo para tirar de él hasta hacerlo pasar a la habitación. Cierra con la mano libre de un portazo. Nikiforov le mira sereno, su expresión es calma. Tanta que parece estar a nada de molestarse.

El rubio se aparta de él, deshaciéndose de su propio uniforme antes de casi lanzarse a la cama. Refunfuña un par de cosas a la vez que el peli-plateado se acerca, de un movimiento jala su propia cama junto a la otra, dando mucho más espacio al menor.

—Las personas hablarán de todos modos...—comenta bajo Yuri, adivinando el tipo de ideas que están pasando por la mente del actual campeón de la Grand Prix.

Victor no responde inmediatamente, deshaciéndose de su propia chaqueta mientras que el rubio continúa.

—No es que sea realmente bueno... Pero... Por lo menos así deberían dejarme tranquilo...

_"Si los que están seguros de que soy realmente piensan que estoy con un hombre como él... Quizá así... No sea tan malo..."_

—Siendo que no tendré marcas, no debería haber problema alguno, de cualquier manera...

_"Pensando que soy desechable... Como cualquier otro en mi posición"_

Yuri Plisetsky sabe que lo que Alfa niega. Él realmente cree, tanto que invita sin pensar al menor a hacer lo mismo, que una persona le está esperando ahí afuera. Sus pocas relaciones han sido secretas, y las que fueron públicas grandes fracasos. Victor Nikoforov sabe que alguien lo espera... Yuri desearía creer lo mismo que él.

—Yuri...

El menor levanta la mirada cuando siente al mayor sentarse a un lado suyo.

Su cuerpo tiembla cuando toma sus manos.

—Eres mi familia, ¿no puedes tener algo más de confianza?

Un concepto tan abstracto... Que en otra situación no habría provocado más que dolor.

—Cuida de mi...

El Alfa siente como tiembla en sus brazos al envolverlo en un protector abrazo.

—Siempre, gatito.

Yuri se ríe apenas, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—No soy un animal...

—No, pero eres mi cachorro ahora.

.

.

.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

 

 

 

Yuri ha pensado por mucho tiempo que Victor Nikiforov es un hombre complicado. Si el rubio tuviese que ponerlo en palabras más honestas, simplemente diría que sí, Victor es jodidamente complicado. No es alguien que sea especial o espectacular fuera de su área. No destacaba en nada que no fuera el patinaje. No tenía un humor muy complicado y,  sobre todo, no era para nada la persona que todos sus fans fuera de la pista de hielo hubiesen esperado. No era perfecto en lo absoluto. Era más bien torpe y desorganizado. Tenía horribles hábitos, no dedicaba el tiempo que debía a sus entrenamientos y, peor que eso, era del tipo de jugador que ni siquiera se tomaba las cosas tan en serio llegados a un punto determinado.

De acuerdo a Yakov, este Victor distaba por mucho de aquel joven Vitya que llegó a alcanzar la fama mundial, al ganar su primer torneo mundial. Distaba también del hombre que era cada vez que llegaba a la final. Siempre que fuese algo _"no tan demandante_ " (como él mismo argumentaba las competencias previas se habían vuelto para él), Victor Nikiforov no se tomaba nada en serio.

Y, de vez en cuando, Yuri Plisetsky odiaba esa parte de él.

Para el rubio, quien usualmente se obligaba a entregar un 110% ya fuera por gusto o por  insistencia de su coreógrafa y su entrenador, era sencillamente exasperante notar al peli-plateado en un constante 50/50 durante la mayor parte del tiempo.  Y aunque Yuri siempre terminaba rabiando con ello no podía pelear demasiado sobre el asunto tampoco. Con apenas la mitad de esfuerzo el Alfa siempre estaría un paso adelante. Quizá la única razón por la cual Yuri no odiaba realmente a Victor era precisamente porque, en el hielo, era su único rival serio. En el hielo, no existían diferencias entre ellos.

Plisetsky sabía que fuera del patinaje solo contadas profesiones podrían presumir de la igualdad de condiciones de las que sus practicantes gozaban. En el hielo nadie tenía verdadera ventaja. El trabajo duro era un requisito indispensable para todo aquel que soñara con llegar al podio al final. Alfas, Betas y Omegas competían en igualdad de condiciones. Si bien los Alfas presumían un mejor aguante físico,  ganar no se trataba de solo quien soportaba más.

En un mundo donde los atletas ganaban con base a su fuerza, el patinaje resultaba como el último deporte justo.

Un gran número de Betas y Omegas habían derrotado antes a los Alfas en este ámbito. Sus duros entrenamientos igualaron la condición mayormente privilegiada de aquellos que dominaban el mundo real, y con su esfuerzo conquistaron el deporte más famoso actualmente. 

Por años ningún Alfa había llegado a triunfar en el mundo del patinaje porque carecían de la habilidad fina que requería, fue finalmente Victor quien vino a demostrar que incluso los Alfas tenían elegancia. Y tras de él, los pocos que persistían en él decidieron continuar.

Plisetsky no podía descifrar aun si su actual tutor lo hizo como parte de una misión personal o fue una simple casualidad. Poner la barra tan alto al destrozar y conquistar cada competencia al punto en que nadie salvo él mismo podía ganar. Ningún otro Alfa lograba igualarlo, ni siquiera ningún Beta —quienes solían ser los más talentosos—. Maldita sea, los Omegas incluso estaban listos para rendirse...

Antes de Yuri Plisetsky,  Victor Nikiforov no contaba con ningún enemigo decente.

Y no, nadie se atrevería a denigrar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Para nada. Actualmente la competencia a nivel mundial era totalmente desafiante. Victor realmente disfrutaba llevándose a sí mismo y al resto al límite pero,  siendo honestos, tras cuatro años obteniendo el puesto número uno, ¿cómo podría él volver a creer que alguien podría ganar siendo que nadie parecía listo todavía? Más aún. Con Yuri estando tan lejos de él antes, debido a la regulación de edad, ¿quién era su rival en realidad?

Cuando conoció al rubio Omega lo supo. Quizá no al comienzo, sino hasta que le miró patinar en serio por primera vez. Al notar su talento en bruto, y su tenacidad, Victor finalmente encontró una nueva esperanza.

Ése era el hombre que le quitaría el título algún día. Sin embargo ese día estaba lejos aún.

Es por eso que durante la final del Grand Prix, al ser declarado por quinta vez consecutiva ganador de la medalla de oro, Victor Nikiforov decidió que abandonaría la pista por una temporada.

" _Solo hasta que Yuri tenga suficiente confianza_ " se dijo a sabiendas que llevarlo al extremo del esfuerzo durante su debut en la siguiente categoría sería una injusticia total de su parte _"Si me dedico solo a él, a cuidar de su salud, también será mejor para ambos"_ razonaba el peli-plata. Por supuesto que toda esta cavilación no había sido puesta a voz viva todavía, y el Alfa habría tomado esa misma noche para hablarlo con su entrenador sino fuera porque el destino finalmente tocó a su puerta. Durante la fiesta ocurrió un evento que cambiaría totalmente su centro gravitatorio. Al tomar su mano por primera vez, supo que debía ser él...

_**"—Sé mi entrenador, Victor~"** _

Debido a su etílico estado, fue incapaz de hablar realmente con el japonés. La próxima vez huyó de manera tan deliberada que tampoco tuvo oportunidad. Cuando su protegido le comentó con aparente desinterés que tomó cartas en el asunto terminaron peleando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y Yuri regresó a casa de su abuelo ni bien soltó un frío. " _Si es el destino, tendrás alguna señal..."_

Victor sabía que el ácido de su voz era producto de una esperanza que se negaba a tener. Sin embargo, convencido de que le demostraría cuán real era su sueño, tomó su consejo de antes, dándole espacio al sexto lugar. Meses después, la señal llegó en forma de un video viral de internet, y para Victor no había duda alguna... Yuuri Katsuki era su persona destinada, y, a consecuencia de este llamado inconsciente al realizar su número de manera tan apasionada, nadie pudo detener los eventos que siguieron. Victor Nikiforov abandonó Rusia ni bien el peso de la verdad cayó en él. Yakov se vio forzado a declarar que, efectivamente, renunciaba al patinaje de manera temporal. Y Yuri Plisetsky se quedó solo una vez más.

Sin embargo la historia tomó un rumbo distinto cuando, pocos días después de la partida de Victor, el Tigre favorito de Rusia recibió un mensaje. 

Para su sorpresa, fue el propio Nikolai le incitó a seguir al Alfa una vez más.

—Está bien si quieres ir, Yuratchka... 

—Puedo ir y volver, Yakov y Lilia pueden cuidar de mí perfectamente... 

Su abuelo le sonrió de ese modo tan suyo que lograba calmar los alborotados sentimientos de su pequeño cachorro.

—Has aprendido de ellos hasta ahora... ¿No es suficiente todavía? Un cambio de aires quizá te de mejores resultados...

El rubio no responde, ahogando en sus adentros un tono más bien grosero que intentaba replicar " _Un cambio de aires no es cambiarse de país, abuelo..._ " Nikolai no recibiría ese comentario con buenos ojos.

—En cualquier caso... Victor terminará viniendo por ti si te retrasas por más tiempo...

Yuri le mira sin comprender, levantando la mirada del móvil, donde leyó por sabrá Dios cuál ocasión el mensaje del mayor.

—¿A qué demonios vendría ese viejo? ¿No me has escuchado? Está obsesionado con ese cerdo...

Nikolai siente claramente su sien palpitar, pero ignora su regaño cuando responde.

—Eres su protegido... Desde que estás viviendo de esta manera, ¿puedes recordar cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste varios días sin él?

El menor intenta hacer una cuenta mental entonces. Desde que su celo golpease con fuerza a los pocas semanas de convivir, él y Nikiforov se habían vuelto especialmente cercanos. Yuri le insultaba mucho más que antes, claro, pero confiaba más que nunca en él... Su reciente mal humor estaba ligado a ello. Su pelea anterior con respecto al Alfa abandonándolo por su recién descubierto amor por el Katsudon fue causa de varias noches de insomnio. Se sintió culpable por querer monopolizarlo de ese modo... ¿Sería posible que Victor pudiese entender sus sentimientos del modo en que su abuelo decía? ¿Se sentía triste también, si estaban lejos el uno del otro? Quizá... Esa debía ser la razón por la cual Vitya fue directo por él luego de que Yuri fue grosero al explicarle que el destino era una broma. Los pocos días que duró su pelea fueron los peores para ambos. Yuri se sentía un poco resentido porque aun considerando aquello, Victor decidió irse lejos. ¿No le afectaba entonces? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

_"¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos?_ " piensa el rubio.

—He pasado poco tiempo contigo...—observa sorprendido el Omega, casi espantándose.

—Tienes un lazo fuerte con él—es la única explicación que da el mayor

Yuri frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—No tiene sentido, ¿por qué no me siento así contigo? Alejarme de él, comparándolo con lo que me pasa contigo, abuelo...—empieza, confundido.

Su abuelo pone una mano en su cabeza entonces, sonriéndole de manera casi presuntuosa.

—Es porque nuestro lazo es más fuerte... Y porque siempre estoy contigo, sin importar qué.

El rubio le mira extrañado. Nikolai aparta su mano de su cabeza y la coloca sobre su pecho, donde el corazón del menor continúa latiendo con fuerza.

—Incluso si no puedes verme, yo siempre estoy contigo aquí, Yuri...

El Omega contiene un quejido sorprendido. Avergonzado es muy poco. Su rostro se ha incendiado de un momento a otro.

—Abuelo...—se queja

Nikolai, igualmente coloreado, continúa a la vez que se aparta unos pasos.

—Ese hombre tiene un largo camino por recorrer si quiere tener este tipo de confianza contigo... Tu y él siguen creyendo que solo estarán bien estando juntos... Patrañas... El amor no te ata a nadie. Más bien te da libertad...

Yuri lo abraza por la espalda entonces, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Te has vuelto bastante cursi, abuelo... Más de lo que recordaba.

Nikolai se ríe también.

—Yurotcka... Es evidente que no estuviste prestándome suficiente atención.

En el teléfono celular que fue olvidado en la mesa, la conversación entre Alfa y Omega continúa abierta. El último mensaje de Victor ha sido leído más de cien veces ya. Uno nuevo ingresa, pero el hada no es capaz de leerlo aún. Está demasiado concentrado disfrutando del tiempo que le queda junto al hombre que más ama en la tierra. A muchos kilómetros Victor observa su mensaje por última vez.

_"Yuri~ ¿Qué estás esperando para venir acá?"_

No hay manera en que no desee perseguirlo, siendo que es su familia ahora.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
